She Wolf
by aika-chan02
Summary: Inspired by the song 'She Wolf' by Shakira. Read the full summary... can't think of a good summary, sorry... Just read and review, that's all.


**AN: **Hello again~! And now Lili reappears again for another gc oneshot! *drumroll* Well, actually, this plot has been bugging my head since last year (I meant the early 2009)... and I've writte a manuscript of it in my extra notebook. But now... since a year had passed, of course, it is now revised. Sorry if you see any typos in this story... because I'm only typing it on a laptop... =3=

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grand Chase and the characters. Only the plot ftw

* * *

As a young girl with a long blonde hair tied into a braided ponytail and pointy ears - assuming that she is an elf - walked alone under the wee hours of the night. The full moon glowed brightly as it illuminated her path. The girl's name is Lire. She was an archer - during her time as a young archer since she joined this elite group called the Grand Chase - and an member from an elf crew, the Elven Corps, a group from which the elves could avoid conflicts between the humans. And as today, as she proved her grace and strength to her fellow elves, she was finally promoted with the strongest archer's job, the Eryuell Island's Nova.

As she skipped across the forest grounds, she had her Composite Bow - a weapon she found as a schematic - on her hand. She always brings it with her in case enemies attempt to strike her down.

Only someone from the elite crew had unexpectedly pierced her heart as if Cupid has used her heart as his target. That someone she once mistaken as a human, but it turns out that that someone is also from her race.

The person's name is Ryan. A forest elf druid and a successor of a legendary forest guardian Magnus Dan. He was the member of the Grand Chase who has the ability to trasform into certain forest creatures like wolf - normal, moonlight, and shadow - Nephilim and the appearance of Magnus Dan himself.

Snapped out of her inner thoughts, Lire strolled around the area as she stared at the sliver glow of the moon once again. Her light green eyes sparkled from its sight as she burst into playful giggles. She loved the moon. She also loved the bright twinkling of the stars as they formed different constellations from the night sky. She would always stare upon them and imagine things all by herself.

She then turned her gaze at the trees. The high trees had reminded her of Ryan. He had the habit of sitting on those tree branches to relax. He would rarely spend his time with her. Of course they mutually understand each other. Lire wants him to take her more than just a friend.

_More than just a friend... but how? _she thought.

She sighed as she kept walking. Suddenly, she had this urge to go home for the Grand Chase crew would grew worried about her. But she had forgotten they went back to their homes to enjoy their vacation with their families. So which means if she's living in the forests as her habitat, then she would be able to see Ryan... and hang out with him. A smile spread across her face as she grew excited to see him.

Something moved from beneath the bushes. As Lire turned behind, no one was there. As she apprached the bushes, something made her scream out for help: A pack of wolves with red menacing eyes glaring at her leapt out from them as they cornered her. Lire thought Ryan is one of them... but impossible. He would never transform like any of them. They had black fur... black fur as black as the night.

The leader of the pack bared its teeth as it approached towards her. Lire took out her Composite Bow and aimed for a shot. But one of the wolves pounced, knocking the weapon out of her hands as it hit the ground with a loud thud at the distance. Now she's defenseless... no one's there to save her...

The leader of the wolves opened its jaws, revealing its sharp and deadly teeth. Lire shrieked as she prepared to run. The wolves around her got her lying on her stomach as she laid facedown on the ground. She spitted out dirt from her lips as she kicked two wolves out behind her. She stood up and nearly tripped as she ran, leaving her weapon behind.

The leader was too fast for her as it nearly pounced on her. Unfortunately, Lire felt the wolf's teeth press against her soft skin, causing her to scream in pain. She grabbed one of her spare arrows and stabbed the wolf frantically on the back. The wolf let go as it fell on its legs growling. The female elf clutched her arm the beast bit her as blood dripped down her skin. She found her palm stained in her own blood as she hurriedly rushed home without retrieving her Composite Bow.

Lire managed to get home before Ryan had arrived. She was contented he was in his elf form. She felt the presence of relief through her at the sight of him. She watched him take his shirt off, revealing his toned and muscular body. Lire blushed at the sight of them. She had never seen him looking _hot _before.

_He looks so... hot without his shirt on... _she thought, blushing deeply as she shook it off.

She let out a muffled moan when she felt her wound on her arm bleed. She had already used almost a roll of bandage to stop the bleeding but it was no use. She was almost out of bandage when the wound bled again. Afraid it would get the druid's attention, she kept this secret to herself as she changed the bandage. She curled herself on the bed when her eyes caught Ryan changing into his clothes. She just smiled and drifted off to sleep.

As the moon glowed bright behind the clouds, a wolf howled under the moonlight. Lire heard the druid hopping out of his bed and transforming into a wolf.

Suddenly, she felt herself sweating as tension rose upon her. She squeezed her eyes shut and wailed. She finds herself breathing heavily. She can't breathe. Her vision began to blur. She felt herself struggling from bloodcurdling screams . She sat upright on her bed when she stared at her hands. Her nails grew into sharp claws and her soft skin started to grow yellow fur... matching the color of her hair. Fur rose upon her spine until her eyes opened. She stared at her reflection on a mirror, revealing herself as a... wolf.

It was a horrible sight. She never wanted to become like this. She saw her clothes torn and scattered on the floor. Fearing Ryan might attack her when he gets back, she escaped.

She jumped out of the window and ran in all fours.

_Where am I going? Why am I like this?_

She left behind a tiny trail of her tears as she ran away. She found a hiding place inside the bushes where the wolves attacked her before the leader of the wolves bit her. The wolf must be the reason she transformed... and she was right. Maybe the wolf's _venom _entered inside her veins, enabling her to become a wolf. There's got to be a way to become an elf again... or she'll be wolf forever.

_I'm useless... _Lire sniffed. _I'm an ugly wolf. I'm not going home ever...

* * *

_

As the druid, in his wolf form, ran on the forest grounds, he searched for the black wolves attacking innocent lives of both humans and elves. As a nature protector, he had sworn he would drive insolent and harmful creatures out of the forests and keep them unharmed.

As he ran, Ryan had stepped on something. He stared down at his paws and his moss-green eyes caught the sight of a weapon. It was a schematic weapon. He sniffed on the material and gasped. It was a Composite Bow. He knew it belongs to Lire. She must have dropped it and left it there. He picked it up and held the weapon with his jaws.

_I'll give this back to her by the time I'll get home, _he said to himself. _I have a feeling she's been frantically looking for it._

Sniff. He smelled a scent. Sniff. Sniff. Sniff.

He put the Composite Bow on the ground and sniffed the air. It wasn't a stench, it was a scent. A wolf's scent.

_Gotta follow that scent._

He ran in all fours as the scent got stronger. Ryan stopped in front of a bush. The scent was on the spot he was. He heard something whimpering as he peered closer.

He was right. It was a wolf.

_An enemy... _he bared his teeth as his jaws curled. The wolf with blonde fur gasped and saw him. It staggered backwards as the druid drew closer, glaring at its light green eyes. The blonde wolf prepared to run. Ryan pounced on the wolf as he attacked it. The blonde one managed to fight back by biting his leg and shoving him off it. The druid gnarled and bit the blonde wolf on the back, causing it to growl in pain.

The druid's bite caused the blonde wolf to fall on its legs and collapse on the ground. Blood dripped down its back where the druid bit the spot... and blood was on its jaws. There were bruises on its legs that turned ito cuts back when Ryan was scraping and dragging the blonde wolf across the dirty ground.

The druid, still in his wolf form, turned the blonde wolf's almost lifeless body around. He sniffed on its body when his nostrils reached the scent on its face. The blonde wolf opened its eyes as it stared at the druid's deep green eyes.

_Ryan..._

The druid snapped his eyes opened at the sight of the wolf's light green eyes. He had recognized them. He sniffed the wofl once again until he realized who it was...

_Lire..._

The blonde wolf whimpered and struggled from the bite wouds and the pain inflicted on her. It was Lire, the female elf bitten by a black wolf. Ryan felt guilty from gnawing and beating her like a rag doll. He licked the blood off the spots he bit her to apologize. He summoned the spirit of Magnus Dan to heal his battered archer as Lire felt her energy rising up but she wasn't fully recovered. She still has the bruises, the bloody cuts and the bite mark on her leg (arm if she's in her elf form).

As he reached to lick her face to wipe the blood off. When he was done, he stared at her light green eyes filled with gratitude.

_You... turned into a wolf? _he asked.

_Yes... _Lire replied. _It was one of those... I mean, the leader of those black wolves... bit me, and here I am._

_Black wolves? _Ryan stared at her in surprise as he bared his teeth. _I knew it!_

_What about them?_

_They're the wolves trespassing into our haven and using humans and our fellow elves for them to bite them and turn them into wolves... and you're one of their victims. But it's a good thing you did not turn black._

Lire beamed. _Maybe Gaia protected me from the bite's curse..._

The druid stared at the bite mark on her leg. _So the leader bit you... when one of its victim's fur turns black, it's the sign of the curse like you said. Gaia and Dan knows a lot about it._

_I'm lucky I wasn't affected by the curse..._

_I know, _the druid said. _But we have to get the venom out of that bite mark and once the venom is gone, the wound will fade and you'll be back to normal._

_Great... _Lire said. _But how?_

Ryan smirked as he motioned her to follow him. _How about we go home and I'll show you?_

Both elves ran in all fours as Lire thought something like: Hmm... it seems like he's up to something... they managed to get home as they panted for breath.

_Well? What is it you're gonna show me? _Lire asked.

_Imagine yourself as a normal elf... you know..? _the druid replied as the archer did what he told her to. She closed her eyes and she saw her image as a beautiful elf with a long blonde hair, pointy ears, soft skin and light green eyes. It was no use. The full moon was still there.

_Never mind the full moon, just do it. _Ryan urged.

She closed her eyes again and imagined herself as an elf for the second time. When she reopened them, she stared down at her body... her paws were reverted back to hands, the blonde fur covering her skin have transformed back into skin. Her long blonde hair brushed against her soft skin. But the problem is...

...she is naked. Naked right in front of the druid's eyes.

_Eek..! _Lire suppressed a squeak before tearing one of the leaf curtains and wrapping it around her to cover her naked glory. Ryan was hiding the blush on his cheeks.

"Just do it already~!" the female elf said.

The druid let out a small growl. _You ask for it. _With this, he reverted back into his elf form. He still wore the same clothes before he slept. Lire tried her best to cover herself from the total humiliation rising through her. But one thing that surprised her is he wasn't wearing any shirt... but he still wore the same shorts.

"So how will you get rid of this bite... and the venom?" she asked.

"Gaia told us right about two years ago that the Mysterious Potion could cure that bite... it would also get rid of the venom," he replied.

Lire smiled. "Good. I think I've kept one under my bed..." She crouched down and pulled out a flask with a light orange fluid inside. She uncorked the bottle and gulped it down her throat. It tasted awful at first but now she's used to it.

"Is... is it gone..?" she asked.

"No," Ryan lied, chuckling. "One more thing,"

"Hmm..?"

"Nah, I was just kidding," the druid chuckled. "Of course it is gone. You know, I've been trying to tell you something not a long time ago,"

Lire blinked at him and stared at him in silence.

"There was something about you... like you would suddenly blush when I stare at you..?"

_Uh-oh... _the archer thought as her cheeks have turned red.

"Hey, there's nothing bad about it. Well, the truth is..." he cleared his throat as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "I don't _like _you,"

Lire felt a sharp stab of pain through her chest. Her chest started to hurt. She felt _heartbroken _and miserable. She sighed in complete sadness. "I understand..."

"No, you really don't get it, do you?" he said. He sighed. "It's because that... **I love you**..." he confessed. The girl stared at him in surprise. "Y-you do..?"

"I do... and I mean it," he nodded. "I swear to my whole heart that I will always be yours," he leaned close to her. "_Your heart belongs to me,_" he whispered as the archer smiled. She felt tears running down her cheeks.

"I really liked you for a long time... ever since I've met you. I-I've been love sick because I was in love with you..." she confessed between sobs. "I was scared you'll get mad and... it would be my fault..."

"C'mere," he whispered, pulling her close to him. "You know... I think you should get a black wolf to bite you and change you back into a wolf again..." he said playfully. Lire rolled her eyes.

"It's gross, alright?"

"It's not when you're used to it like me," Ryan said. "But you know... I _love _you just the way you are..." He pulled her into an embrace and whispered on her ear. "**I love you... and I always will...**"

Lire felt the presence of joy as she leaned her hands on his bare chest, crying softly. "I love you, too... thank you," she said softly as both pulled each other into passionate hugs. It was then they pulled apart and brushed their lips to each other. As they shared a passionate kiss, the full moon glowed brightly. No wolf howled under the moonlight. Lire didn't feel anything peculiar anymore and she was glad she was back to normal.

More than normal... because she had finally got what she wants.

* * *

**AM: **That was a very tense and a very cheesy one-shot, huh? This fanfic was inspired from the song 'She Wolf' sung by Shakira... (just like the title lol). Hope you liked this cute yet tense one-shot... and most of all, I'M STARTING TO SUCK IN MAKING STORIES LIKE THIS ONE! Dx Guess I need to practice more... and I still have to update my PokeInstitute story...

Well, that's it. That's all for tonight~!

Bye for now! Please review


End file.
